northwestrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
House Rules and Group Procedures
These are the rules, be it for game function or cosmetic. 'House Rules' Contrary to popular belief the table top role playing scene isn't one of neck beard in basements and dirty teenage boys playing make believe. There are self respecting adults who only want to play a game in an environment that can perpetuate the growth of creative situations and mental stimulation. We choose this medium to talk about sensitive topics in a method we are more comfortable about. '' -Cresco and Maraglade '''General Etiquette' *When Role Playing, we will go in a circle clockwise, base from the GM. After the circle is complete, the GM will then ask if there is anything people would like to add before continuing on. *Players will not interrupt another player or the GM. However, if an action, such as a prepared action or an ability that allows for interrupt or an attack of opportunity occurs, the player is allowed to interject, politely. *Talking while another player or the GM is talking is not appropriate. Minor conversations, such as asking another player for a team up, are allowed. *If we are playing at another person's house, the group, GM included, MUST abide by that person's house rules, meaning home rules. (I.E. if there is no cursing, there shall be no cursing) Bringing in Another Player Even though it is a game; the truth is a group must have standards as to whom they will game with and whom they will not. Nothing and I mean nothing is more disruptive to a gaming group than members who do not get along or cannot work together. Second to personal compatibility is a willingness to put the interest of the group ahead of the interest of the individual. (These are first and foremost what we look for when we recruit a potential member). *The ideal candidate should meet the following **Be recommended to the group by an existing group member at a minimum of one week in advance and pending membership slots available. **Be over the age of 18. (Preferably in early twenties to mid twenties). However, if this person is under the age of 18, they MUST sign the waiver and their parents must sign a waiver. (We use the medium of Pathfinder and D&D to talk about sensitive issues in light fun manner). **Personal hygiene is a must. Please don't smell like pot, body odor, anal excrement... etc We give new members up to a 4 session trial period. Then take a vote on the candidate’s membership in private away from this potential new member, simple majority determines the outcome by current players. In the result of a tie, GM will make the decision. Withdrawing from the Group We all have responsibilities in the real world and sometimes those responsibilities leave no time for gaming. Our group realizes that it is inevitable; that a time will come, when a member must willingly leave the group. A group member, who leaves in good standing with the group, is always more than welcome to rejoin the group provided their schedule fits the groups and there is an available membership slot open. Any group member, who leaves the group in less than good standing and then wishes to rejoin the group, must re-apply to the group and fulfill all of the requirements to become a group member. 'Group Procedures' The following procedures have been implemented, to cut down the amount of wasted time during the gaming session. Group positions will be assigned and rotated so that each group member will eventually be able to perform each position competently. *The GM will record the group members hit points, armor classes and curative spells to make combat run more smoothly. *The group will elect a recorder and an inventory recorder before the session starts. The elected players will keep these positions until the start of the next adventure. *The recorder takes down pertinent information for the gaming session. This includes the date of the session, time began and ending, group members in attendance, members late or absent, Group business: present and future, the results of votes, rules clarifications, standing policies, and a summary of what happened in game during the session. This is to be typed up and distributed to members before the next gaming session. *The inventory recorder keeps track of all the treasure found during the adventure (this sheet is handed to the GM at the conclusion of the adventure.) The inventory recorder also sets up the marching order and a guard duty roster before play begins. The inventory recorder also keeps track of all items possessed by the group and updates it on a perpetual method. *Combat rolls and saving throws will be done in an orderly fashion as determined by the GM. Failure to adhere to this may force the GM to arbitrarily decide that you fail the roll. (Note: One warning will be given.) General Game Rules Rolling Dice *Any rolls specific to the game, the players will roll dice from a yatzee like container into a box that is viewable to all at the table. If the player is away from the table he or she can nominate another player to roll for their character. However, the person must accept the roll that is rolled. There are no rerolls. If the dice fall off the table or out of the box, the does not count. Traps *The GM will assign each player a numeral value from 1 to however many players there are. If a trap goes off, the GM can choose, pending the trap's specific rules, to have it attack a random person chosen by the dice. Combat is Fun *Combat should be fun. Each person should take the initiative to spice combat up. Instead of "I roll a 15, does it ''hit?" Instead: "''I raise my blade above my head and slash downwards-." The GM should finish the sentence like: "Just missing the rogue as he/she/it dodges to the side." Player Character Background *After deciding upon the character's race and class, the player running the character will need to complete a character background for the GM. Please follow the rules specified on the Character Background. Also, the GM has full discretion to reject or require rewriting of a character background template. Category:General Game Rules